Danger Ahead
by nhjscott
Summary: Haley has a vision so the Winchesters pack up and head to Tree Hill
1. To Tree Hill

Haley and Sam were in the motel room waiting for their dad and older brother Dean to come back from yet another demon hunt. Sam looked over at the bed and found his baby sister curled up in a ball fast asleep. He got up and put the bed covers over her. Just as soon as he leaned down to give her forehead a kiss, she sat bolt upright and stared off still asleep with a horrific vision she was having and she was breathing rather heavily.

Haley? Sam said softly

She didn't respond or move but her face contorted in fear and began crying in her sleep. Sam was about to go and hug when their dad and Dean had just walked in and noticed Haley's state immediately ran to her side but said nothing. Somewhere deep inside Haley Winchester clicked and woke up with sweat all over her body and shaking uncontrollable.

Haley are you okay did you see something? Dean asked cautiously

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the three most important men in her life staring back at her with scared looks in their eyes. The very first words to come out of her mouth were "Tree Hill". At first they looked confused at each other for a moment then realized the demon must have stopped there, and remembered that this place was located in North Carolina. The very same place Dean, Sam, and Haley's mother had grown up.

Okay kids pack up we're leaving to visit your mom childhood home. John said

Do Aunt Karen and Lucas still live there or did they move again? Asked Dean

No they are still there so lets hit the road. Said their father

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Meeting New People

By the time all three Winchester teens woke up they were parked outside a house that they didn't know until they saw Lucas come out. He is as old as Sam who is 20 and two years older than Haley. Dean is 22 and never really cared for anything else except his family.

What's up guys you ready to come in and see everyone? Lucas asked

Haley walked in with her head held kind of low and wasn't really watching where she was going and ran into something really hard almost like a brick wall. She didn't quite hit the floor she had an arm wrapped around her waist keeping her steady. She was looking up in to the most intense cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen. Nathan had looked in the most beautiful doe brown eyes he had ever seen. She finally started squirming to give him the hint to let her up.

Lucas had come from leaving his uncle and other two cousins in the living room with the others to be introduced when he finally said Haley this is my cousin Nathan, Nathan this is my other cousin Haley..... not noticing their brief connection. Haley finally went to the living room to see her aunt and uncle after all that time away but when she came in she saw two other girls in their gabbing to everyone including her brothers.

Haley....this is Brooke Davis gesturing to the brunette and Peyton Sawyer then gesturing to the curly blonde said her Aunt Karen.

They are good friends of Lucas and Nathan

Hi how are you Brooke asked in her usual bubbly self

Haley just nodded her head giving her answer and Peyton just gave her a smile and a wave which Haley returned.

What's the matter with her doesn't she speak Brooke asked everybody just rolled their eyes thinking the same thing "Oh Brooke"

Yeah I do thank you very much Haley said in an agitated tone.

Nathan was thinking this girl has spunk and that agitated look on her face was making her look sexy. In that minute he knew he wanted to get to know Haley Winchester more. Dean and Sam had heard Nathans thought about their little sister and were becoming cautious of her really quick. The had both and looked over at Haley and she looked as if she wasn't paying attention but talking to the two girls getting to know them a little better as the people they are.

Haley was sitting on the couch listening to Brooke talk about a shopping spree that she wanted to venture into the next day for herself and Haley considering Haley was going to be attending Tree Hill High with her Peyton and Nathan in a few days. Peyton just giving her apologetic looks every now and then for Brooke and very bubbly and outspoken personality. Haley just shrugged it off every time.

That all sounds great Brooke we can definitely do that tomorrow I just think I need some sleep first because I am feeling kind of tired. Haley said

Oh Yippy so much fun tomorrow then Brooke said excitedly

Haley was getting up when she suddenly heard screaming and saw horrific images she really couldn't decipher through but knew they were close because it was same images she saw in that motel she falling and Nathan noticed immediately rushed to catch her before she fell. After her images she blacked out almost instantly.


	3. Trying to understand

Brooke and Peyton had gone back to Peyton's place to just talk about what is going to happen the next day.

Do you know the story on the Winchester's and they are the way they are? Brooke asked

Why would I know the scoop on them I know as much as you do when it comes to them they don't stay in the same place longer than a week, Haley suffered big time the most over the loss of their mother well at least more than the boys when they were all young kids. Ever since then Haley hasn't had any friends meaning girls because of always being on the move. The fact of growing up with two brothers and a father doesn't help with girl talk. Peyton explained

Well that sounds like a rough childhood especially on a girl like Haley. Brooks said Peyton nodded in response

Yeah but now she has us for as long as she is here and I think I see matchmaking in the future as well too. Brooke said with a gleam in her eye as well

Peyton looked at her confused what are you talking about with matchmaking with whom.

Oh goldilocks don't play dumb blonde now, you know exactly what I am talking about I saw the way you were looking at the middle Winchester a touch of lust in your eye and do not deny it to me because you know I am right

Alright maybe I think he is cut….

Try again girly

Okay deliciously hot you happy now

Hee hee hee clap clap clap absolutely

It's hopeless with you I should know that by now…… what was I thinking?

You know it goldilocks…….. now bedtime we need our beauty sleep chop chop

Goodnight Brooke

Night Peyton

At Scott residents

Nathan was lying in bed thinking about Haley and how she had an innocent aura around her but she didn't really show innocence at all with her persona probably with the lack of women roll models around since she was a small child. She also had this rough side that was around probably from having a tough life with whatever her and her family has been through day to day. I wonder what she is thinking about right now.

Keith and Karen's

Haley had just finished explaining her vision to her brothers and they were trying to figure out what it meant they knew the demon was in town somewhere but why it was here and why it hasn't moved yet was questioning and suspicious. Haley suddenly heard screaming and looked at her brothers to see whether they heard it too but they showed no signs of having heard it. _No please don't hurt them they have nothing to do with this if you want something or someone you will have to take me instead. I will not let this continue in my family why you killed her I will never understand but harming everyone that I love it ends here._

_Oh how wrong you are it will never end you will be just another victim on my list you understand I will never stop until every single one of you is dead._

Every single one of you what that makes no sense Haley said in her thoughts out loud

HUH Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Oh sorry I just heard a woman screaming and talking to what I think is the demon that we are hunting. She sounded familiar a little like Aunt Karen and from I remember you telling me Dean preferably mom.

Well that crazy mom had only one sister Karen as far as history goes. Dean said

Did you see the woman and demon as they were talking? Sam asked

No I just heard voices and the demon voice was bone chilling to say the least. Haley said with a scared look on her face and in her eyes.

I remember Lucas saying that talking to our childhood to Peyton might be a good thing just the little things like what dad taught us but not the demonic parts. She would understand better than anyone because apparently she lost her mother at young age too she just wasn't as young as us though.

Do we really want to burden someone with our problem and our knowledge of guns the supernatural right now. Sam asked

Oh do I hear a hint of sincerity and some thoughts that I wish I never want to hear again. Haley asked

Then stay out of my head. Sam stated'

You know I cant control what I hear after having a vision "slash" nightmare as we have to refer them around those three so shut up, but I'm not sure if we should go about telling those three about us and what we do for a living though we really should get comfortable I have feeling dad is going to keep us here for a long while. I mean after I tell dad what I heard it sound like the demon is not going anywhere either until its job is done where it located at the moment. Haley mentioned

You might be right though we need to help dad do sweep if the town and basically the city whenever we get the chance but trying to act normal for as long as possible might be difficult around Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan. I mean we don't have to lie to Aunt Karen having lived some of what we deal

with in our lives, and Uncle Keith and Lucas they already know the basics. Dean stated

That true but I do not know if it would be a good idea to divulge ourselves to other people at least until we know they can be trusted to keep a secret like this. I mean its not everyday they go and hunt down a demon that is after their family anyway. Haley said

Where is dad anyway shouldn't he be back by now I should have gone with him like always. Then maybe he would be back by now. Dean said

Well then Sam and I would be worried sick over two people instead of just one but I know what you mean though I an starting to get really scared now and he closed his mind off so which means he is doing something either really stupid or whatever that man thinks when he hunts. Sometimes I wonder if was possible to have a normal life instead of living life always looking over our shoulders and having to worry about whether we will see the sun rise the next day. Haley stated

Sam was getting really tired and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand the big red numbers read 1:15 am Jeez we need to go to bed if we are going to wake up at all tomorrow.

Very true good night you two

Goodnight Haley Sam and Dean said at the same time and left the room.


	4. Normalcy

The next day at the Scott residence Nathan was getting ready when his mom Deb had walked into his room to talk to him.

Honey can we talk for a few minutes? deb asked

What mom are you going to tell me that you and dad are getting a divorce or that we are going to escape into the night and never look because if its the latter I do not want to be apart it because I will move into Uncle Keith's I am pretty sure he would allow me to. Nathan said with annoyance

Honey I don't want to run away but I am going to divorce your father and leave town for a little while so I want to stay with your aunt and uncle until I'm back if they have the room left over from having Karen side of the family there. Deb said

I am pretty sure it wont matter because I practically live there already when I am not here that is I mean shit mom we aren't even a functional family anymore whatever that means these days. You and dad have had problems the whole time I was growing up and you two didn't seem to care that I was caught in the middle some times it got so bad that I ended up sneaking over to spend the night in Lucas room. They finally bought a cot for me years because I always snuck over there at night to get away from and Dan bickering and bitching at each other. Nathan said

Honey I had no idea that you even heard I am so sorry that we affected you that much to runaway there. Deb said shocked by his confession

Whatever mom I need to go meet Lucas at the Rivercourt anyway do what you want but I got out under Dan shadow a long time but pretended for a long time that everything has been okay here but no more I am done with this particular part of the family I wont forbid you to contact me when your gone because your my mom and I love you but I am moving on without you and dad.......bye mom I guess I will see you when you come if you come back. And with that he walked leaving his sobbing mom sitting on his bed reeling from what she just heard from her son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Lucas were walking to the Rivercourt to hang out and play a short game between each other before Nathan arrived well Haley didn't know he was coming so its was going to be a surprise to say the least. Haley wearing a midsleeve shirt showing a hint of her lower abdomen and cargo Capri that showed of her slim tanned legs and a pair of worn to the brim sneakers her long honey blonde hair was up in a messy bun. That was kind of her everyday appearance because girly girl look didn't exactly fly in her day to day life. Sometimes she wore these cloths to hide some of the battle scars she had gotten from being kidnapped so many times or just plain accidently while in a brutal fight against a lower level demon. she was the type of girl who could take care of herself when need be or moment presented itself. But when it came to her brothers they were a little bit more tough and well built they had to be their line of work they out and hunted with their father more than her to make sure the same thing didn't happen to her as her mother. She would sometimes stay home and do some research do to she was the more bookworm one of the three, stubborn very much just like Dean. Sam was more passive than the two and sometimes had to interfere when they started to really blow up on each other during arguments they had when their father was there and hunting or finding out information about what goes on in a town they had just arrived at.

Regular or HORSE? Haley asked Lucas

HORSE definitely I need to beat you at least once little cuz to reserve my pride he said with a kind of humor in her voice.

Haley rolled her eyes at his comment and simply said whatever went up to him grabbed the ball from his grasp and shot it into the basket with swooshing sound that could be heard.

"Have you been practicing on your down time or something with Dean and Sam or is just this generation of kids this good at this particular sport.?" Lucas asked

Haley innocent and said I don't know what your talking about I am just a natural born player as well as demon fighter.

"Uh huh right I really believe that one girly." Lucas said giving his own eye roll because she being the youngest had inherited the Winchester arrogance for sure. He really couldn't say anything because he had the Scott arrogance in him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were in Lucas room looking over some research that Haley had found on their traveling laptop and discussing about weapons they needed to find and what they do and what demon they could them on.

While they were in mid conversation their Aunt Karen had walked and ask if they wanted something to eat.

Yeah Sam and Dean said at the same time

"Okay it will be ready in a few minutes." Karen said before she left them

"Hey Aunt Karen can we ask you something real quick?" Sam asked remembering what Haley said last night

Yeah what is it is everything okay your dad called from a pay phone saying he would be home in a couple of hours.

"Thanks um mom is your only sister right?" Sam asked a little hesitantly

_How did they found about Kassey, John swore to Kaitlin and I before they left not to mention her to anyone. _Why do you ask? Karen looked a little scared

"Because Haley heard a woman scream and speak to The Demon in her mind and she sound alot like you and mom I mean before she passed away." Dean asked looking at his aunt with suspicion on his face

She look terrified at this point and sat down on the bed next to Sam thinking about her other sister that went into hiding over ten years ago. she closed her mind while thinking everything through because she knew the Winchester children had gotten the mind reading from Kassey and Haley got the visions from her mother. Lucas had inherited moving things with his mind from her. I know they each did not know for sure was they had two more cousins out there pretty close to them and they dint even know it yet.

"Aunt Karen are you okay?" Dean asked having moved from the bed to kneel down in front her.

She snapped out of the trance she was in....No I'm not she began to cry softly as she said to her two nephews.

They both looked shocked and wondered why they weren't told about this other woman supposedly their other aunt was living out there somewhere and possibly in danger.

"I'm sorry but your father promised your mother and I not to tell you two and your sister about Kassey, not even Lucas knows about her." Karen said

"But why it doesn't make any sense at all." Dean asked

"Well we lost our mother the same way you two did but we weren't as young and remember everything even though we try to block it out that's how he or it kills mothers." Karen said

"Understandable, but pardon for asking this why hasn't he killed you yet I mean the Demon kills mother's when their children are at a very young age right?" Sam asked

"Yes most of the time but some mother's on list sometimes slip through the demons grasps escape and keep moving that why we moved so much but stayed a lot longer in one spot than you guy's do. Karen explained unfortunately when he goes down the list hits names again but this time he or it doesn't give up until they are dead and I think he wants to finish the rest of Roes off for good. And another unfortunate thing is once the mother's are killed it goes after everyone connected to them. You guys only know about me is because I wasn't as close to death as Kassey she figured if the rest of the family forgot about her like she never existed then maybe it would be over but it doesn't look like that planned worked."

"What doesn't does Lucas think about all this?" Dean asked hid aunt

"He is totally clueless about that part of all our lives doesn't he know why you guys moved places every couple of years?" Sam asked shocked once again

Karen shook her head "no" at her nephews

"Aunt Karen you have to tell him everything so he is prepared for what is to come. Him being left in the dark is something that cant go on." Dean said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was just to make his presence known to Lucas playing a game, Brooke, Peyton, and to his surprise Haley was there playing his cousin when he came up. Haley was about to say something else but was cut off by Nathan.

"Hey guys what's going on I didn't realize we would have company Luke?" Nathan asked

"Oh hey Nathan" Lucas said as they watched Haley make a sweet 3 pointer with a swooshing sound going in.

Nathan looked on amazed that Lucas mentioned something about her brothers' play but never said anything about Haley being able to play. _I think Haley and I will get along just fine in fact I can see us together hopefully to his wishes soon. _As soon as he was done with that thought Haley turned and looked at him with a glint in her eyes. He gave her the famous Scott smirk and the wink of an eye. Nathan went to go sit down with the girls until Lucas and Haley's game was finished, Brooke and Peyton noticed the look exchanges and looked at each other with the "I've got a plan" look. He looked over at the girls when they giggled out loud somewhat his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What are you two up to now?" Oh nothing really maybe a little romance in your future.

The next day Haley was walking to The Davis Estate by means of directions from what Lucas gave her that morning . Her plan was to hang with Brooke and Peyton for a while getting antsy staying at home with the guys. 5 minutes later she had arrived she looked up at the house and now she understood what Lucas meant about her personality and everything she heard about Brooke from both Nathan and Lucas.

She went up to the door knocked wait a couple of seconds until a maid answered the door

Can i help you? the Maid asked

Yes I am here to see Brooke. asked Haley

Oh yes miss Brooke she is upstairs in her room the second door to the left she and miss peyton are up there already. the maid sad

Thank you said Haley and went upstairs to her knocked 2 times

Come in Brooke said

Hey she said when she opened the door what up

Oh nothing much just relieved to see a new face and hopefully a subject change now Peyton was saying as she walked out of Brookes walk in closet.

Brooke rolls her eyes then smile up at Haley and silently asks her to sit down whats going on.

"Oh nothing just couldn't be around the guys anymore to much testosterone talk for my liking." Haley said

Brooke looked over at Peyton and and back at Haley she smiled "We were just talking about them ourselves welll just one in particular really." Brooke stated one of the shoes in peytons hand flew to the floor at brookes feet and Brooke stuck her tongue out like a five year old

"Am I missing something here?" Haley asked

"Nothing" said Peyton rather quickly

Peyton likes your brother and thinks he is totally yummy" Brooke stated for Peyton

"Ok...which brother I have two and gross"

"Oh sorry Sam and I have my eye on Dean damn he is so fine" Brooke looked on in a dreamy state

OH Gross I do not need to hear this

"How does she get lucky with having to travel around the world with two gorgous guys all the time?" whined Brooke

Its not like I choose to and eww seriously Brooke they are related to me so gross." Haley stated with disgust


	5. Getting Info

It had been two days since the girls hung and two days since Dean Sam and Haley saw their father and they needed to get information update about the demon and Haley's latest vision and what was going to happen.

"Why are going to see this particular guy again....what was his name Earl? Haley asked

"Because he is one of the few contacts around here that dad still knows about and can trust for liable information...and thats good enough for me." Dean replied back to her

"Yes but why do we have to meet him here?" Haley asked again look at the dingy bar in disgust and little bit of fear do to the bad vibe she was getting from the place

"He felt safe in his own surrounding rather than the place I suggested over the phone and rather go here get info rather than try and track dad down for another resource." Dean said

"Whatever and this looks freaky well more freaky than usual." she stated when both Dean and Sam looked at her quizzically

"Are you ok Hales you look a little pale?" Sam asked looking back at her when she stopped walking

She didn't answer for she was staring at something that caught her eye in the sky she didn't know what it was but it floating and had eyes that were looking right back at her. Dean finally stopped to turn around when Haley didn't answer Sam only to look up to see what see was see or looking and found nothing. He slowly started walking up to her carefully so as not to startle her and waited.

She gasped when the eyes changed color to mirror her own and sent a shock through her body at the same time. The eyes blinked and sent her hurtling through the air and slamming her body up against the tree trunk nearby.

HALEY!! Sam and Dean said at the same running to up to her to see if she was alright.

She stood up and her head snapped up to reveal red eyes which made the brothers stop abruptly and point a gun at her.

She lifted them both off the ground 15 feet into the air with a flick of her hands "What are you doing here?" the demon part asked them

"Let her go and go to hell." Sam spoke

"Why would I do that when I could just do what I came here to finish off the rest of your pathetic family and kill her right now?" the demon making Haley's contort in to a smirk

"Don't you dare." Dean yelled

The demon began to struggle with Haley's spirit and her bent over leaving the boys to fall to the ground and scramble up to help their sister.

"NO please don't it hurts too much stop leave me now." Haley protested she was squirming on the ground in pain feeling like her body was on fire now flashes of her mom dying right above her came into her mind and making her thrash out even more.

"Haley can you hear me I am right here don't stop fight you hear me...DON'T? Dean spoke turing her around putting her head to one side sitting on her back and holding her wristed to the side while Sam had her legs pinned with his upper body to hold her down.

"Dean it's hurting me I can't breath it wants.... but she didn't continue for sh let out a scream due to the demon spirit exiting her body but not before giving her a hell of a vision and leaving something behind in the process. Once the demon was gone she became very still and her vision blurred to where she saw an outline of Dean and someone else and then black out.

"Haley?" Dean and Sam spoke and saw that she was knocked out and look up at the man before them wondering if this was Earl

"Yeah I'd say she'll be out for a while come on in and you can put her on the couch inside till she comes to while I give you two lads info." Earl said

OK. They said and Sam picked Haley up and started walking forward with dean cradling her head beside him.

* * *


	6. Author's note

Karen had just finished discussing with Keith about telling Lucas who he is and where he comes from. She finally got up and started walking to Lucas' room to tell and found Peyton and him working on a playlist for the next club night. Karen smiled down at her son and his friend wishing more than anything that she didn't have to tell at all but unfortunately the demon was finally catching up to her family after all these years and she needed Lucas to be prepared for what should be coming in the near future. Her niece and nephews should be able to teach him anything and everything that he needed to know to survive.


	7. Leaving

Karen had just finished discussing with Keith about telling Lucas who he is and where he comes from. She finally got up and started walking to Lucas' room to tell and found Peyton and him working on a playlist for the next club night. Karen smiled down at her son and his friend wishing more than anything that she didn't have to tell at all but unfortunately the demon was finally catching up to her family after all these years and she needed Lucas to be prepared for what should be coming in the near future. Her niece and nephews should be able to teach him anything and everything that he needed to know to survive.


End file.
